Boromir's Ava
by Thorin the Smokinsheild
Summary: Ava, A strange creature from lands unknown, is thrown into Middle Earth where she becomes the best of friends with Boromir and his brother. How will her company affect the quest? genres and rating may change
1. Prologue! Ish

HI! This is like my first serious lotr fanfiction ever, so be gentle. I like it, you should too. ;)

p.s i like reviews ;)

Disclaimer:I own nothing but Ava. She belongs to meee! her and all her weapons! and this hasnt gone through beta-ness. please exuse any misspelling :/

Ava:grumble

p.p.s this is more like a prologue to the prologue, if that makes any sense, ya know?

on a cold, snowy night in February, a woman ran down the street in terror, holding a bundle wrapped in blankets close to her. I don't know who she is, or what her name is, but her part in this tale is great because of the bundle and how she sacrificed herself for it's contents. She ran down empty street after empty street and eventually turning into alleyways to escape the sound of baying hounds and galloping horses who were pursuing her. Eventually, she could run no more, for her lungs were set afire from exhaustion. She staggered along the snowy street she was in before tripping on something under the snow. She fell, and upon hearing the bay of a hound draw closer, dug a small hole in the snow. She set the bundle in it, and uncovered part of it to reveal the tiny, round, cherry red face of a very small child. She gasped for air and heaved "I have no chance, my time is over. Child, it is your time. Learn fast from the streets. Survive. I feel that your part in this world is great." She heard the thundering of hooves approaching, and, thinking fast, kissed the child's forehead. Then she covered it with snow. As anticipated, two tiny tail-tips popped out, and she pushed them back slightly for stealth. Then she got to her feet, still breathing hard, and tore a piece off her own robe, filling it with hard packed snow, and ran again. She didn't make it to the end of the street before the gondorian warriors seized her, and the dogs ripped open the blankets to find naught but snow. They growled in frustration and, oh, I have not the heart to tell you what became of the poor woman. After they had finished with her, the warriors split, each tearing off in a different direction, trying to find the object of what was in the little bundle. Once they were all gone, and their shouts, howls and galloping hooves faded into the distance, the little child made her way out of the snow into the open. The long red tails she had on her head like antlers fell to her sides quivering, as they often did when she was sad. She put her little girl hands on her face as she tried to regain the warmth in them and looked around, trying to think of what to do. Not knowing where to go, she took to wandering, for the woman had taken her deep into the lower streets of Gondor, a place where her knowledge was greatly limited. She thought back to past lives, and where the valar had deposited her before, but she still received no inclination of her whereabouts, for she should have remembered, the valar placed no soul, tormented like her or not, in the same place twice. She finally stopped and looked around, deathly tired, and found a small sewer tunnel mounted up high on the wall. She climbed up to it and sat down in its edge, wrapping her tails around her legs. There was water in it, but at least it was safe and free of snow, she thought as she settled down, wrapping her little cloak made of scraps more tightly around her trembling body. She laid down inside and curled herself up very small, wrapping her arms about her legs and drawing her tails in very close. Shuddering, she fell slowly to sleep, all thoughts of former lives and the Valar drifting out of her head, not to be recalled until her dying day in this life. Her wild brown hair blew about her as she slept, wind howling and cold biting, and the girl shuddered, but kept her sleeping peace. The woman was right when she said Ava had a large role to play in this world.


	2. Chapter 1, Ava

Okay, so, last update, I was so giddy about finally posting, I completely forgot about everything I was gunna say XD

And I forgot again. . maybe I'll remember when I update again tomorrow :D

Then again I might not be able to update to morrow, I have a dialectical journal due on Friday and I'm beginning to panic. I'm on chapter two and we need 3 per chapter. D: there are only ten chapters though, thank god, but still…

If ya want a disclaimer, look at chappie ones', cause I'm not posting one again, they are a waste of space, and I think everybody knows I'm not J.R.R Tolkien.

Ava awoke sprawled out in her sewer tunnel (now dry). She looked out into the city below her, seeing the daily bustle of the little street her home was positioned above. She sat on the edge of her tunnel, dangling her legs down, and tried to brush unruly knots out of her hair. She looked a lot different than she did on that cold February night when she found her home. The tails on her head were a bit longer, so they reached mid-back when she hung them down straight. They were very wide at the top where they separated from her head, then getting smaller 'round as it got longer, much like the tails of a lizard, only red and smooth, not scaly like a lizard's. Her skin had turned a deeper shade of red too.

Today was her eighth birthday. A special birthday, for eight was her favorite number. That's what she had told all her neighbors on the street. She looked out to her 'front porch', which was nothing but a small mat, a broom (for she liked to go down and pretend to dust it when she saw some of her friends coming), and a small ladder leading up to the bottom of her tunnel. On the mat, she saw a small pile of random nik naks her friends must have collected or stolen. With a great burst of joy and anticipation, she leapt down, gathered her presents in her arms, and raced up the ladder again. She looked at the pile; each present wrapped up somehow, and settled for a rather largish pack first. She unwrapped the small cloth that was tied around it, and with a gasp, pulled out a small loaf of lemon poppy seed bread. It was rather deformed, so it must have been home made. Ava smiled widely and took in its sweet scent, savoring it while she could, for many a night she had to go to bed hungry. She was a skilled thief, she could move about on bare feet without the slightest sound, but she was not always successful. She had been around long enough so some of the market sales people knew all her techniques. Some even chose to turn a blind eye to her thieving, for she was well known and well liked by all.

Except the city guards. They had been after her blood since the day she was born. They thought she was a demon. Everyone had at first, but they had either accepted her or took it back once they got to know her. She was a kind, free spirit. She loved adventure of any kind, anything from stealing a fresh chocolate from Drama's, or trying to cook for the fifteenth time, she always had a ball. She could also sing. Oh Valar, could she sing. That was how she made her first few dollars. Her friend Driymer and her stood out in the middle of the street, and Ava sang while Driymer played his home-made flute. They made 12 pieces of copper.

Her next gift was a small wooden flute. Probably from Driymer, for he had taught her how to play his flute. Ava smiled and placed it to her lips, blowing out a long, sweet note as clear as a bell. It rang out strong on the street and lingered in the air long after she stopped blowing. Ava smiled and moved onto the next. This one was long thin pole with a bow around it. It was quite thick, but pointed and very sharp at one end. Ava squealed in delight when she realized what it was. In the town, she had a friend, this friend was a very skilled wood carver. He made models of everything, small animals, people, trees, boats, everything. He made things out of leather too, and there, in the middle, were 2 pieces of leather attached to the spear, a small charm hanging from one. Ava gripped the spear, placing her hands on the leather grips, and got to her feet. She wielded it above her head and swung it at an invisible enemy, twirling and ducking and thrusting, her tails flying about her head and her red skin gleaming in the morning sun. She sat back down, panting, and returned to her reduced pile. She selected a significantly smaller box that was not wrapped. She pulled off the lid to see a curious little silver twisty string of metal. It looked like a twirly noodle, small, glinting in the sunlight. She remembered seeing the blacksmith (for she was sure it was from her) twirl her hair around one, so she looked in the small waterfall at the back of the cave and twisted her hair for a while, then she placed the metal piece in it and twisted her hair into the loops. Afterwards, she tugged at it, and it stuck. Pleased, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. She did care quite a lot about her looks, and she liked to look and smell nice, which is why her next and last gift was a bar of soap. She smelled it and sighed, loving the fresh herb scent. Everybody knew how to make it, but only a few had the means, so this was probably from the cook at the fresh food kiosk at the market. Ava stood up after pinching off a small bit of bread, and slid down the ladder. She was off to market to thank her friends and steal herself something nice.

When Ava reached the market place, she paused and took a look around before going in. Guards were at only a few exits, and they looked new, so she was probably safe. She draped a cloth over her head and tied it under her chin just in vase, hiding her tails from view only slightly. She then stepped out into the crowd, too used to strange looks at her red skin to feel self conscious. She walked to the herb seller first.

"Hello, Av, what brings you here so early in the morn?" The old lady in a rocking chair next to the garden said with a sparkle in her eye. Ava smiled.

"Hello Miss Wood, I came to thank you for the soap! It smells lovely!" The lady smiled.

"Lemon and Rosemary, eye, none can look me in the eye and tell me it is not just so." she said, grinning with yellow teeth sticking out.

Ava smiled and nodded. With a 'why I do believe it, ma'am.'

"Say, where did you get that trinket may I ask?" said Miss Wood, peering to the left of Ava's face. She felt her hair and remembered the twisty she got from the iron maiden.

"it was a gift" she said enthusiastically. "from Delilah, I think." The gardener smiled.

"Aye I'm not surprised, she is very fond of you." Ava smiled and nodded. Delilah had taught her a bit of metal working herself. The only thing Ava didn't know how to do was cook. As Miss Wood was approached by a customer, Ava dipped down and snatched a clove of dill, shoving it in her bonnet before leaving. Ava walked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her friends to thank them for the gifts, but she couldn't find them. The place was getting crowded, fast. She had to push and shove to make her way through. The more frustrated she got, the redder her skin became, and soon, she was literally as red as a tomato, and she stood out like an elf in the shire. Ava then saw something that caught her eye and stuck in her brain and would not remove itself. Hanging from the belt of a customer at a stand, was a beautiful little dagger. The sheath and the handle were black leather, and the hilt, curving down slightly at the tips, was stainless steel, and runes were wrought into it. She had to have it. She, immediately slipping into stealth mode, slipping effortlessly between the growing crowd. She walked behind the person who owned the dagger, now seeing it was a boy about her age, and tried to inconspicuously lift his cloak a bit to get at it better. He suddenly moved, and Ava leapt back trying to blend. He moved on to another kiosk, and Ava followed. She didn't lift his cloak this time, for she needed speed. She quickly grabbed the handle and lifted it out.

Unfortunately for her, the boy turned around, and she gasped, dropping the dagger. This was no street boy of lower Gondor, as she now saw from his handsomely embroidered tunic and finely accessorized belt. This was the steward's oldest son Boromir, and she knew if she stayed she would be hung for theft, so she ran. she took off, tails bursting out of the bonnet in fright. She looked behind her, hearing shouting, and saw the steward's son running after her, she noticed, dagger back in it's place at his belt. She ran faster, pumping her legs, breathing harder, red skin getting redder and redder. She darted behind a corner, still hearing his steps behind her, and, in a panic, found herself at a corner. She looked around frantically, looking for an escape, but there was none. When she turned back around, she was confronted by the little stewards son in all his glory. He was about 13, quite a few years older than herself. He had cool blue eyes, sandy hair that reached his broad shoulders, and he was buff. He looked like he exercised quite a lot and could beat the living daylights out of her in a second. Ava gulped, assuming a defensive position as he leaned against the stone wall.

"You, my friend, have made a huge mistake." he said in his heavy gondorian accent, raising his eyebrows. Ava didn't answer. "You have tried to steal the dagger that my father gave me." Ava gulped and desperately looked around for an escape route. She was taken by surprise however, when he didn't try to beat her to a pulp but simply asked 'why?'. She looked at him for a moment, her tails dropping almost comically when the threat disappeared.

She replied "It's my birthday, Boromir, Steward son. I am eight. I was thanking people who had given me presents, a loaf of bread, a flute, a spear, this," she ran long, nimble fingers down the spiral in her hair "and a bar of soap, so I was king to steal something nice for myself, and your knife was so perfect, sir. Small enough to hide in public, yet sharp, both in looks and edge. It would not rid it's image from my mind, My lord. Boromir studied her with eyes that saw into the truth of the matter, and softened, for the son of the steward was truly a kind soul. He felt sorry for this little creature, for she was so...different. Her red skin shone and probably stood out mightily, not to mention the tails growing out of her head. Thinking about it, he wondered how many people have shunned her, or how many shop owners kicked her out, thinking she was a creature of evil. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I will tell you this, little one. I will not give you my dagger," her face fell ever so slightly. "but I will teach you how to work iron and make your own weapon." Ava's face lightened considerably.

"Really?" He nodded slowly. "That is ever so kind of you, Lord Boromir, thank you! How can i repay you for this awfully kind deed?" he laughed heartily and shook his head.

"Not at all, little one." Ava looked at him stubbornly, then a light came into her large green eyes and she bounced enthusiastically.

"I know! Follow me, Milord!" And taking his larger hand in her little one, she sped off, bright eyes and red skin shining, tails streaming out behind her.

She took him deep into the alleyways of the city, for she had run far from her own home. Finally, for it was late afternoon by this time, she saw her front porch and broke into a run once again. Boromir followed at a walk, looking at it curiously. He watched Ava, for he had learned her name on the way, quickly run a sweep over the filthy rug in front of the ladder and shoot up it like a squirrel. He climbed up it slowly, looking into the tunnel in wonder. This little child had managed-somehow- to make a decent living place out of this tunnel. She had gotten a great wooden board from somewhere and laid it over the bottom so it made a kind of flooring, also so she didn't have to step in the water. Back aways, down the tunnel, was a smartly built stone wall, with a little gap at the top to let water out. Water did run out of it, and it made a little waterfall in which he could see himself. Next to it, jammed in the rocks about halfway up, was a smaller wooden plank, set up like a shelf. It had a small stack of clay plates and cups, and a small pile of silverware, probably stolen. On another shelf above it, was...well he couldn't see what was on it, he guessed it was food, for it was covered by a cloth that was connected to the wall a ways up. Under these was a rather large pile of sheets and blankets, which he supposed was her bed. He hopped up into the tunnel to see Ava setting out a plate of lemon poppyseed bread. She set it in front of him, and said "I got this for my birthday, but you take it. I'm sure she won't mind my giving it to you. Boromir smiled at her.

"I thank you greatly, but I cannot accept this, it is yours! And a gift!" Ava snorted and sat down with her own plate. "Please, I insist." Boromir mock thought for a moment, tapping his fork against his chin, then shrugged and took a bite, and struggled to keep it in his mouth. It had the consistency of damp shoes and badly mixed coffee. He looked at Ava, who was munching on a piece thoughtfully. He thought she probably had a lot worse than this before, before she had learned how to steal. He thought back to his dagger and thought, maybe she really hasn't mastered that yet. People liked her too much. He swallowed his piece, trying not to grimace.

"So, Ava, today is your birthday?" he said after they had finished their bread. Ava nodded.

"Why don't you show me all of your presents?" Ava jumped up enthusiastically, a smile on her face. Boromir stood up too, almost smacking his head on the low ceiling. Ava came back with a small pile of stuff, and dumped it in front of Boromir. He saw a carved wooden flute, a handsome spear with leather handles, and a bar of soap. He remembered that the last gift was already entwined in her hair. He picked up the spear and held it up, inspecting it. It was skillfully carved, with a very sharp metal tip on one end. The leather handles were smartly fastened and didn't slide, and they were tied on on one side. One of them had a little wooden charm of a running horse dangling from a short, thin strip of leather. He raised an eyebrow. Apparently Ava liked horses.

"Ava, do you know how to ride?" he held out the little pendant. Ava's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I've never really even seen a horse! Not up close." Boromir smiled. He would have to teach her.

"Ava, tomorrow, meet me at the market, at around mid day. I have some things to show you." Ava looked ecstatic and he of up to leave. It was getting late. "It is getting quite late, and I have to leave for home. I have a little brother, about your age, to take care of." he ruffled her hair and jumped down the ladder. Ava laid down by the entrance and rested her head on her arms as she watched him. He looked back one last time. "Remember, market, mid day. Be there!" and then he jogged off, and around a corner. Ava called back "I will!" and heard a laugh. She smiled and sat back in her tunnel, munching on the leftover lemon poppyseed bread, and thinking today had been the luckiest day of her life.


	3. Chapter 2, The citadel

Okay, yesterday I got a pm from somebody asking what the heck the tails were, and I realize I must be kind of vague discrbing them. Well picture that one chick that got fed to the monster at Java the hut's club thing in Star wars: Return of the Jedi, onlty with brown curly hair. You know what I'm talking about?

Cool.

Oh my goodness, I would like to thank dtluxaeterna9, Dithinus, and All the people who favorited and added me to your alerts, I love you. :) You're the ones that keep me writing. :)

Disclaimer: see chappie uno.

The next day Ava dressed in her best stolen tunic and torn pants. This tunic was once a warrior's, so it had the white tree embroidered on the front in silver. She had taken it to her friend Miss Wood to shrink it to the appropriate size, as she did the pants. On her head she wore a dark blue 'bandana' and had the silver trinket still in her hair, for she couldn't quite remember how to remove it. She all but threw herself out of her hole, spastically ran a sweep over the matt, and sprinted down the alley in her haste to get to the market on time. She knew she was going to be at least an hour early, but she didn't care, so excited was she. What did the Lord Boromir have to show little old her? She reached the outskirts of the market, smoothed down her hair, laid her tails over her shoulders, and dusted off her tunic before walking in. She knew she wouldn't be hard to spot with her scarlet skin, so she went to talk to the owners of the various kiosks, occasionally glancing at the sundial mounted high on the wall.

Eventually, she heard "Ava!" She whipped her head around, and saw Boromir waving her over frantically. Ava dodged through the usual crowd and Boromir grabbed her hand and sprinted off, knowing full well that Ava was faster than him and wouldn't be bothered by his speed.

Ava didn't mind at all, she just wanted to get to where they were going.

The pair ran for quite a long time, through, running through crowded streets and up stairs, until they ended up in the higher levels of the city. Ava saw a wooden stable with a thatched roof as they ran by, and she smelled all the horses lovely earthy scents. She also saw an armory, which she desperately wanted to enter and look around, and a blacksmith where she saw fire and heard the clangs of metal being wrought, and a church where she heard voices raised in singing songs of the Valar. The pair actually stopped at a courtyard with a dead tree in the center of a small circular feild. On the opposing side of that, there was a balcony sort of thing that jutted out a very long way and had a view of the whole of Minas Tirith, The Pellenor fields, and the mountains surrounding Mordor. They both pretended not to see that.

"Hey! Look! I can see Home from here!" she pointed a small, red finger to a point on the wall below, and, indeed Boromir saw a tunnel with a ladder and a tiny matt underneath it. Boromir laughed. Then he took her hand and lead her over to the dead tree.

"This, is the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. It is this counties symbol, and you wear it on your shirt today." poked her in the chest. "I know not where you found it, but I also care not. Bear it proudly." Ava looked at him, confused.

"Why is it called the tree of the king? Why is it the symbol of Gondor?" Boromir kneeled next to her and pointed to the top boughs of the tree.

"You see, the tree was once in bloom a long, long time ago. In the mighty days of Gondor when a king sat upon the throne, and the city prospered in laughter and music." Ava frowned. The city still prospered in laughter and music. "Way back in better days, not darkening ones like now, that tree bloomed. That is why it is our symbol. It is a symbol of hope. It is called 'the tree of the king', because it is said in song and many a tale, that the King will return one day, and when he does, the tree will burst forth in pink and white flowers." With this he put both arms around Ava and created a small explosion in his hands. She smiled.

"But enough of stories. Let me show you around!" he put a hand on her shoulder and lead her towards the citadel. He put a finger to his lips at the door, and Ava nodded. Keep quiet. She would, for she did so want to see the interior of the citadel and other upper levels of Gondor that she had only fantasized about before. Boromir pushed open the door, then, thinking, shut it again. He pulled part of Ava's Bandana halfway over her head to make her tails less noticeable, and then turned her around and tucked them into her tunic for good measure. Then, smiling, he opened the door again, and motioned for her to go first.

What she saw next made her gasp quietly. She had walked into a huge hall, made almost entirely out of white stone. Maybe marble? The floor, in the middle, was patterned with black and white tile, where as the walls were entirely white, only cut into intricate patterns, and large paned glass windows lined the hall as well. Large tapestries hung in rows from the ceiling, each black sporting a silver or white tree. The ceiling was very high up and mostly marble but with wooden beams supporting it. Way up the hall was a short stairway that led to two thrones. One high and grand in the middle, and one low, rather poor in comparison to the King's as Ava assumed the higher was, and off to the side.

Sitting on this was a man Speaking urgently to a messenger, rather bitter looking and scary, in Ava's opinion. She guessed this was the steward, Boromir's father Denethor. She instantly did not like him at all. Boromir pushed past her, taking her hand again, seeing as she was nervous, and lead the way into his father's hall. Ava glanced around at the stiff guards off to either side who were giving her dirty, disapproving looks, and she straightened, defiantly wanting to prove that she was not just some street rat. She tried to look noble. She really did, and before she knew it, they were in front of the steward. She straightened her posture and did NOT look scared, even though, inside, she was quaking. She set her big green eyes on him. Soon he dismissed the messenger and turned to the pair of children. Ava raised her head a little bit higher.

"Father, this is Ava." Boromir said, smiling. "I am showing her around the citadel. Will you grant her permission to go about the upper halls without me?" Ava looked at him in surprise. Then, smiling, turned back to the steward. He looked her over with appraising, yet disgusted eyes, and her smile faded.

"Put that back where you found it, Boromir, you know not where it's been." Ava set her teeth in anger and narrowed her eyes. After a pause, in which Denethor turned to do other business and payed them no more heed.

Boromir just turned and walked out, and Ava, noticing he had gone a bit late, ran to catch up.

After taking a last look at the huge hall, she closed the door and went over to Boromir, who was leaning by his forearms on the railing, staring out over the large balcony overlooking the city.

"Will you send me away?" Boromir looked over at her and shook his head.

"Pardon my father, he knows not what he means." Ava shrugged.

"I am well used to being treated like dirt in the lower levels." Boromir frowned as he looked out. He hated the thought of this sweet, little girl being treated so harshly anywhere.

He turned and kneeled in front of her, and said in a low voice- "Ava, you are allowed anywhere you like. I am to be steward one day, and that is my wish." Ava smiled brightly. Boromir stood and leaned with his back against the rail. "So! There are several places we can go, what would you like to see?" Ava jumped and clapped her hands.

"EVERYTHING!". Boromir threw his head back and laughed.

"Where would you like to go FIRST?" Ava thought for a minute.

"I don't know. Let's go in order by what's closest."

"That would mean the church! But the service isn't until Sunday, which leaves the metal shop. Let's go!" and with that, he took off, and Ava followed laughing. They arrived, and Ava saw it wasn't exactly a building. It was more like a sheltered area. Pillars held up a thatched roof so the rain didn't put the fires out, but that was about it. There were about five stations around, and Ava saw there was a sword and knife station, an armor station, a helm station, a spear and arrowhead station, and a repair station. Ava wandered over to the helm station, they looked very pointy. She almost touched the tip of one, but Boromir cautioned that it was very hot. She went over to the spear and arrowhead station, and, seeing as no one was watching, snatched a spearhead from the pile. She immediately threw it back with a shriek. It was indeed very hot. She shook her hand out and, upon seeing a large barrel of water, dunked her head in it. Her hand soothed and she shook it out. She joined Boromir at the sword and dagger place, and they both watched, each desiring different things. Boromir wished for a battle sword, for he wanted to be a warrior. Ava wanted a dagger, for they are very useful. You can slit hinderances like ropes and spider webs, and when backed up against a corner by gondorian guards when your spear is unreachable, a dagger could come in very useful. Then, they both got the same idea. They watched intently for a moment before moving on. They both had the idea to come back in the dead of night when the city was sleeping, and make they're own weapons. Later they agreed to meet and help each other out, but never said anything while still in the metal shop. At the present time, they moved on to the armory. Ava gasped at all the armor and weapons. Her mouth hung slightly open, and her tails hung limply at her back from awe. She and Boromir, just for the heck of it, tried on their own armor. Under a too large chain mail shirt that looked more like a dress on her, a larger tunic, metal armor over that, and a too big helmet, she looked ridiculous. Boromir took one look at her and burst into uncontrollable laughter, tears of mirth leaking from his eyes. Ava just glared at him before depositing the heap on the floor. It was getting rather late, so the two decided to call it a day, and as they were walking back to Ava's home, they talked about everything they did today, and what all they were going to do tomorrow, all plans of going back to make weapons forgotten in their weariness.

"Same time tomorrow, Av?" Boromir asked at the doorstep to Ava's home. Ava nodded enthusiastically and said "Of course, Milord!" Boromir snorted.

"Oh please, Ava. Just Boromir." Ava nodded again and yawned. "Rest up, little one, tomorrow will be a big day." And with that he ran off, and to his own bed. Ava fell fast asleep on top of her tattered old blankets that night, and dreamed about fighting noble battles alongside Boromir, with armor, and swords, and her own horse. Oh, if only she knew, for this dream, was not just a dream, but a vision. A vision of the future.

Reviews are nice ;)

~Wolfy


	4. Chapter 3, Horses

Hey you's!

Okay, so it's the last week of school and it seems like some cruel trick of fate because it is going by so flipping slowly. I about killed myself getting home quick as I could to update: P. Also I have like three projects due on Friday, so updates may be a bit slower. But don't you worry, next week is Christmas break, and that leaves plenty of time for writing! :D I'll try to crank 'em out as quick as I can, and I will always a try guarantee another one in the near future.

Concerning a certain review I got, don't worry people, there will be no pedo-ness between Boromir (who is like 13 by the way) and Ava. I won't reveal any of my plots for the future, but there will be no romance until the characters are a lot older. (Like 24 and 29) And by then the quest will be rolling around, and I should quit spilling all my plans to you. Enjoy and review! :D

The next morning, Boromir was seen running to the lower levels of his city at seven in the morning. Ava woke to the sound of rocks being thrown over into her tunnel, and she looked over the side to find Boromir, looking excited. Ava quickly got dressed and leapt down, not bothering to take the ladder. She almost crumpled to the ground, but Boromir caught her, laughing at her great enthusiasm. "I am sorry, my friend, for the earliness of my arrival, but, you see," he said, heaving her up off the ground, "One of our mares is foaling." Ava gave him a confused look. He sighed, smiling, and got down on his knees, now her height. "Ava, would you like to see a horse being born?"

After about ten minutes, youthful energy brought them to the stables. Boromir took her hand and led her inside, and he smiled at her gasp. He released her hand and continued to the mothers stall, but Ava was not paying attention. Her conscious was focused entirely on all the horses. And rightfully so, for her new eyes, she was amazed. The walls of the building were lined with stalls upon stalls of horses, each different, either in size or in shape, or color, but all were looking at Ava with big, gentle, curious eyes, not one look judgmental. Ava slowly moved through the rows in a daze, until she was brought back to earth by a whiney. She looked to the end of the stable and saw Boromir, beckoning her over. She slowly approached, wary of the horses pained cries, yet curious as to what held Boromir's rapt attention. So she went to him, and he pulled her down to his level as she looked at a chestnut mare with a silvery mane on her side, breathing labored. Boromir had seen fouling happen so many times; he knew what would happen, so he watched Ava instead. She had a look of curious wonder in her wide eyes. He watched her expressive face go slowly from curiosity to apprehension when the foal first emerged to disgust when its mother licked it clean to wonder as the new foal stood and took its first steps. "What's its name" he asked her quietly as the foal was suckling his mother's milk. Ava looked at him with wide eyes.

"Name, I don't know! Who names them?" Boromir pointed down the row. My brother Faramir and I named all of them. We watched over them as they were born, we named them. Now it's your turn. What's..." he paused as he checked the foal's gender. "His name?" Ava took a close and careful look. This horse was black, with a charcoal mane and tail.

"Freean. His name is Freean." Boromir smiled at the chosen name, he liked it.

"Freean it is!" and he jogged to the end of the stall, where there was a small plaque of wood on a rope, and a piece of chalk. He brought it back to Ava, and handed her the plaque and the chalk. Ava just looked at it with sadness in her eyes, and handed it back. "I don't know how to write. Or read." And she turned away, ashamed. Boromir looked at her for a moment, saddened, but then brightened. No matter, for that can easily be remedied. For now, however..." he scribbled "Freean" on the plaque. "It's time for you to go make a new friend." he handed her the rope and gently pushed her into the stall, smiling at the bewilderment on her face. She stumbled forward slowly, watching the new foal leave its mother and turn around curiously, its little tuft of silvery mane flopping from side to side. Instinctively, Ava held out her hand and waited, biting her lip worriedly. The new horse took a step forward, watching her hand, red as blood. Then it took another step, and muzzled into it affectionately. Ava smiled, her green eyes sparkling. She looked back at Boromir, who made a motion as if putting something over his neck, and she nodded, turning back to the foal. She gently draped his name plaque around his little neck, and patted his side. Freean closed his eyes and snorted quietly. Then something caught his attention and he jumped away, sticking his nose playfully in the air. Ava closed the door quietly as she exited the stall, and returned to Boromir, who was now walking along the rows of horses, inspecting them carefully. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly. He walked into a stall and led a horse out by a rope around his neck.

"Seeing which one is best for you to learn to ride on." and with that, he lifted Ava up, off the ground, and onto the back of the new horse, name of Haville, a sweet tempered old dun horse with a brown mane. Ava looked down in shock at the rest of the stable. She had never been so high up in her life, Ever. She laughed, and Boromir climbed up behind her, taking the reigns and wrapping his arms securely around her to keep her from falling. The two of them rode out, beyond the citadel, past the lower levels, and into the fields surrounding the city. They slowed to a walk, and Boromir relaxed his hold on his little companion. He taught her everything about horses that he knew, about the way the talked to each other, the way they speak to their riders, all of that, and he taught her what a trot, canter, and even a gallop (with all the necessary precautions for Ava's protection), and eventually, he let her up on the horse alone.

"Now, remember, lean forward, and grip his neck very tightly." this was after she had mastered the walk, trot, and canter on her own.

"Don't worry so much, Boromir, I'll be fine."

Boromir shut his mouth tightly with a snap, knowing he was worrying too much, and Ava was a smart girl, nothing would happen.

But something did happen. Ava was riding along at a good pace, happily whooping and yelling playfully into the wind, when Ava suddenly lost her footing, and tumbled to the ground, Landing awkwardly on her legs and crumpling with a strange crunching noise. Boromir's face went deathly pale, and he gasped in shock and fright. Then, as fast as he could, he sprinted to her and fell to his knees at her side. She was curled in an awkward position around her legs, her face distorted with pain, and it hurt Boromir to see her like this.

"Oh, Ava, I knew this idea was a bad one, you- your going to be fine, see?" and he lifted her up into his arms and stood carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible and ignore the tears leaking from her eyes. "I'll just get you to the infirmary." As quickly as he dared, he lifted her up on Haville, then leapt up himself, taking a secure hold on his friend before riding off back to the citadel to set her breaks.

Some time later, when the beakers had set her broken legs, and the sun was sinking below the city walls, Boromir was carrying her back to her hole in the wall, when he suddenly stopped, realizing something and smiling.

"You haven't met my brother yet have you?" Ava shook her head sleepily.

"No, I haven't! I would like to though. Tell me about him?"

Boromir continued on their way, smiling at the thought of his sweet, absent minded brother.

"Faramir is more the studious type among us, he loves his books and his stories of dragons and halflings and elves. You would be more likely to see him in the library than in the arena." At this his smile faded. "My father doesn't approve, though. He believes that It is only fit and proper that his boys," he said in a cruel mocking tone. "Should rather be fighters, learning to defend their country than dreamers, off fantasizing about trolls and fairies." Ava's eyebrows crinkled together in disapproval.

"That isn't right, a father should love his son no matter what he happens to be."

Boromir smiled at her philosophy.

"Agreed in whole." he said as they approached her home. "Maybe tomorrow you will get to meet him!" he climbed up the ladder, holding tightly to his wounded friend, and gently deposited her in her bed, throwing a small blanket over her.

"I would like that very much." She said with a smile. And as Boromir descended the ladder, he called up:

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, sleep well, you need to heal!" And with that he ran off back to his home, and Ava was left to ponder and dream once more.

-This is bothering me. I feel like i'm going from waking to sleeping too much. But that's just how I see it happening! But it's getting repetitive! Gah! I have ideas for different things, but for now, that's just how it's going to be, bare with me for about one more chapter.


	5. Chapter 4, Back up again

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a lot going on. I'm a Little disappointed, I woke up at like seven twice this week, and I thought I was off… T.T

But I'm back now, and I will be writing a ton more now that I have time to myself 8D

Merry Christmas, people, and don't go drinkin' too much eggnog! (No seriously, if you have too much you get constipated. Lemme tell you, it ain't pretty.)

Hey, peeps, I have decided to not make this a romance. *avoids thrown paper and veggies* but I may change my mind, we'll just have to see how the story flows, I guess *shrug*

p.s anybody who sees the pattern in the horses names (excluding Freean) gets a big hug X)

"Brother, remind me again: where are we going?" Faramir asked his older brother as he was tugged along the Citadel.

"To the lower levels! I have a friend down there. I know you'll like her. You have your story books, yes?" Faramir nodded, holding up the books he was intending to read to this unknown friend.

"Good man." The two brothers walked along that morning at a fast pace, talking about everything and nothing as close brothers often do as they made their steady way down the city. Soon they arrived at Ava's house.

"Boromir," asked the younger brother, fearing for the health of the older. "That's a drainage hole. What are we doing here?" At that moment, Boromir whistled up, and a small ladder was thrown over. Boromir climbed up without hesitation, but Faramir was a little wary. The sandy haired boy looked up disbelievingly. Who would possibly live in a drainage hole? But then his brother stuck his head over the side.

"Faramir! Are you coming?" Faramir nodded and started up the ladder, quickly as he dared. When he reached the top and peered his head over the bottom, his eyes widened as he took in the cleverness of Ava's home, and then again in shock as he caught sight of Ava herself.

"Oh Valar, what happened to your legs?" He said after a pause. Ever since his brother came home a few nights ago telling Faramir about how a strange red creature called Ava tried to steal his dagger, he's heard nothing from his brother that wasn't about this girl who he never seemed to get tired of playing with. He wasn't shocked about her appearance, for he had been told several times over, and Faramir was really a kind and sensitive soul, very aware of the feelings of others.

Ava was extremely grateful for this, for, I'm sure you can tell, she was always extremely self conscious, just very good at hiding it. She gave Faramir a big smile, and her wide blue eyes sparkled. "Fell off a horse, Sir."

Faramir launched himself the rest of the way up the ladder and onto the floor to shake Ava's hand.

"Hello, Ava, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Faramir!"

And they carried on like this for a while, munching on bread, and soon came to be great friends.

"Lord Faramir?" Ava asked timidly after a while. He gave her a questioning look. She cleared her throat. "Boromir told me you can read. Can you?" Faramir nodded proudly. "Will you teach me?"

Smiling, he picked up a piece of parchment and his quill.

He wrote for a while, and then showed it to Ava. It had the alphabet on it. Ava didn't know that though, all she saw were random symbols. He pointed to the first one.

"This is A. It's the very first letter, and it sounds like this: Aaaa."

"Hey, that means it's the first letter in my name!"

"Yes indeed, Ava."

Teaching Ava in literature took a few months. Ava was bright, and a quick learner, but she was stubborn. So, after the few months it took for her legs to heal, and with much blood, sweat, and tears, Ava became literate. She even managed to read one of the books Faramir brought, with his help, of course.

During the course of this time, even though Boromir visited at least twice a day, Ava grew closer to Faramir, who spent almost every day with her.

Of course, that was when she could barely move beyond her own bed, beyond the constant stretching she was doing to keep in good shape. Now, her legs were all healed up, and she was so fed up with the interior of her home, she could bust. So one day, with Faramir and Boromir's consent, she bolted out of her house at a fast sprint, the two the two boys running behind her, trying to keep up with their young would-be sister.

"The girl has a set of legs on her!" Boromir gasped, utterly spent.

"Indeed!" was all Faramir had breath for, for quite some time. Boromir looked up at where they had stopped and squinted in confusion. He would think after falling off one and having both legs broken, one would never want to go near a horse again. Yet there was Ava, in the last stall playing with Freean. Boromir just shook his head and smiled.

Days passed. It occurred to Boromir that once Ava had set her mind to something, she would do it, no matter how long it would take or how hard it was. While she was healing, it was literature. She would not give up, she _was going_ to learn to read and write. Now, it was riding. It seemed to Boromir, Ava had her mind set that she _was going_ to learn to ride, and ride well, or,-or nothing. It was going to happen, in Ava's head. The first time, Boromir had tried to teach her to ride bareback, but after she had gotten so badly hurt, he refused to let her try without a saddle. This way, with careful supervision and extra precautions, she became a master on the horse. When Ava had mastered the saddle, Boromir let her try bareback again, and she succeeded beautifully. Eventually, after Freean had become a yearling and Ava had learned how to take care of him, she and Boromir went riding about, and had races, and sometimes competed with other Gondorian riders for sport. Ava, being so persistent and devoted to her training, almost always won.

One day, however, black riders swept through the city, and Freean, being a healthy black horse, went missing. Ava was completely devastated. She did not cry, but wouldn't speak for days. Boromir was with the young girl when she discovered her Freean missing, and she had sworn to find the creature that had taken her horse and would make them suffer.

Through this, Ava had become insistent that Boromir teach her to fight with the sword. He would not do it at first, but soon, after her persistent attempts to persuade him, (and persistent she was) she refused to let the matter go. He decided he might as well. There may come a time when she might need to protect herself. He taught her as best as he could in the sword. It almost didn't work. Every time his hand would slip and he would accidentally get her, he would apologize over and over again, close to tears.

Despite all struggles though, she soon became a master in the art with the broadsword, long twin blades, and the especially the spear. She even got Faramir to teach her how to use a bow. And in this way, she became a warrior.

Please remind me to never let my mom edit ever again…*shudder*

Stay tuned!

~Wolfy


	6. Chapter 5, Lets Hit It

Hi y'all! How are your Christmases going? Mine's great! I got coal though… And I still can't believe that there is one more lovely week before school again. :D

Okay. Business. I got a review telling me that Ava could be a Mary Sue, (thanks for that review by the way, they're always welcome. 'cept flames. They're just icky.) and, well, I took the quiz, (it's a cool little quiz by the way, really neat) and the scores- all retarded. You know, I actually saw some cool inspiration ideas in there. But the point is: I'm not particularly concerned with whether or not Ava's a Sue. She may very well be one. I like her the way she is, and this is how she's gonna stay. :)

Thanks, and enjoy the chappie!

Btw her name is pronounced Aaaahva, not Aaaava.

Time and time again, when they got older, she tried to apply for the Minas tirith city guard, but she was always denied. She even tried to sneak in as a man under various disguises, but her red skin and tails gave her away, no matter how well she had tried to conceal them. After countless times, she managed to get through on bribery and blackmail. She was finally allowed to fight alongside her brother in arms, and choose her own horse. According to her supervisor, she 'took a ridiculously long amount of time, and talked to the horses. It was very odd…' She eventually settled on a sturdy young chocolate brown horse with a flaxen mane and tail by the name of Ronarry.

Ava was excited by the idea of battle with her friends on the guard, for she had made quite a few with her winning humor and bright personality and skill. Note I said the idea of battle excited her. However, one day, when Boromir and Ava were both in their twenties, Osgilliath became overrun by orcs from Mordor, which had grown increasingly powerful and dangerous over the course of their lives, and was now impossible to ignore. Ava was terrified when she charged into the fray, even with her dear Ronarry under her and Boromir beside her. She gave battle all her might though, and was a raging fire against the power of the orcs, and so the battle to reclaim Osgilliath was a success. Boromir made the best speech afterwards too, as she stood among her friends on the ground, slightly bruised and bloodied, and her almost brother stood at the top of what seemed to be the world.

"This city was once the jewel of our kingdom, a place of light, and beauty, and music! And so it shall be once more!" The men cheered, and so did Ava, proud and excited for her friend. "Let the armies of Mordor know this. Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands!" A mighty cheer rose up again, louder than the first, and Ava took up a great battle cry. Boromir heard this and smiled down at her, throwing a wink which she rolled her eyes and laughed at. "The city of Osgilliath has been reclaimed!" he shouted, raising his sword with a mighty cheer. "FOR GONDOR!" The crowd below was quick to shout it back. "FOR GONDOR!" It echoed around the whole city. "FOR GONDOR!" The third and mightiest cheer of them all never seemed to end. Not for Ava as she raced through the crowd, leading her horse, trying to find Boromir and his brother, who was now a captain. She wove through the crowd, occasionally throwing a comrade the initial 'congratulations, brother, this battle was a hard one to win!', but not really paying attention to who. She eventually found them when she heard a shout "Bring out the ale! These men are thirsty!" She laughed, knowing who that is. She caught his eye as he was pouring a glass. He smiled and hastily poured an extra, handing it to her. "Well fought battle, Av. You fought like twenty men!" He said heartily, clapping her on the back. She snorted as they reached Faramir, to whom she gave a quick hug.

"You are telling me? You pretty much won this battle single handedly!" The men laughed, and Boromir proposed a toast.

"Remember this day, friends. Today, life is good."

They drank, and just stood in companionable silence. Then Faramir looked off in a different direction, and his face fell dramatically.

"What?" Questioned his brother. Ava said nothing, but looked at what Faramir was looking at in unease.

He looked back at his brother. "_He's_ here."

Boromir huffed. "Can he not give us one moment of peace." It was not a question. As the steward approached, Ava began to inch away awkwardly, having had bad memories with old Denethor. She quickly left to observe from afar until he was gone.

She watched as some words were exchanged, and then, her jaw clenched in anger when Faramir's head bowed in shame. As Boromir and the steward left, Ava neared again, toward Faramir. "You alright?" she asked quietly. Faramir just nodded, smiled a little, and took a drink, shrugging.

Ava stepped a bit closer to where Boromir and Denethor had gone, and pressed her head to the rock, listening. Faramir raised an eyebrow, but Ava just smiled innocently. After a few seconds, her eyebrows shot up, and her tails flicked. _The One ring?_ she had only heard of such a thing in a story Faramir once told her when she was small. When it was told, Ava didn't like the thought of this ring, and neither did her friends. Even now, while she heard the mad ravings of Denethor, she could almost see Boromir's discomfort at the thought of retrieving it. And Ava smiled. Maybe Boromir would go, but she would make sure that he wouldn't go alone and unaided. Someone had to be there to watch his back.


	7. Chapter 6, Send Me On My Way

Heyo people! I am completely bamboozled! I've been on vacation for a couple of days now and didn't think I'd be able to post…but I did! 8D I'm so happy! Cause I do like to post. :) I don't like to edit though. It's depressing. :P So, enjoy and review, little biscuits!

About a day later, they were back in Minas Tirith, and Boromir was preparing his horse to leave. Faramir was there, ready to wish him goodbye, but Ava was nowhere to be found. She had tried to convince Faramir to please come with her, but Faramir knew he had to stay in Gondor.

Boromir looked around one last time for Ava, then mounted his horse.

"Remember today, little brother." This was all he said, before taking one last sweeping look at his city, and riding away.

Faramir watched from the walls for a bit, watching his brothers form fade into the distance.

Finally he turned back, but suddenly, something large and red swooped past him, galloping hard. He looked after, and Ava turned around for just a moment. "Farewell, brother! May the winds and tides be kind upon you, and time not wear, and I see you home again soon! Farewell!"

And with that, she rode away. A moment later, however, he saw her outside the gates as well, riding just as hard.

She caught up to him at about nightfall the next day. She was riding Ronarry at a walk through the woods at about dusk, knowing Boromir would not want to travel at night and was not far ahead of her, when she heard a sound. It was a whistled tune, and the crunching of leaves. She had caught him making camp! Ava smiled evilly, and slipped into stealth mode. Making not a sound, she loosely tied her horse to a tree and crept off in the direction of the whistling. Through the trees she could see him, kindling a small flame to cook some meat he had caught. She slipped up behind a tree, and, grinning at her own sneaky-ness, spoke, delighting in his jump of fright.

"Boromir, you worm, you would run off into the blue on a mad adventure without-" And at this time she stepped out where he could see her. "Me? Your partner in crime and mischief?" he glared at her angrily, and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"What are you doing out here, Ava?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Following you of course! You need someone to watch your back and keep an eye on you! What if you happened across a troop of goblins? Or maidens? Who would be there to save you if not me? And before you say Faramir, I tried to get him to come, but he wouldn't leave his beloved duty as Captain."

Boromir rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Yes, you can come with me. But-" he quickly added as she cheered silently. "You must not slow me down in any way, or annoy me to death, or I will leave you behind."

"Yes, of course!" said Ava, not really paying attention at all, and going back to fetch her horse. "You won't have to worry about a thing!"

When the meat was done cooking and the two of them had settled down for dinner, Ava pulled the rolled up map out of Boromir's pack and opened it up across her knees. "So what is our route?"

Boromir traced his finger along the northern side of the White Mountains, then across the gap of Rohan, right past Isenguard, then up the west side of the Misty Mountains. Then he continued along the Loudwater, across, and then to Rivendell, which he tapped twice with his forefinger. Ava looked at him as if he had just done something obscene. He squinted slightly in confusion. She retraced his route over the gap of Rohan twice, and then tapped Isenguard.

Boromir shook his head slightly and shrugged. After thinking for a minute, Ava traced her finger down the _south_ side of the white mountains, then indicated going up the west side of the gap of Rohan, then cutting straight through Dunland and Eregion, across the Loudwater, and straight on to Rivendell. Then it was Boromir's turn to look at her as if she were spouting nonsense. Which she did most of the time anyway, but for the time being, as if it were strange. Ava just raised an eyebrow.

Then, for the first time in several minutes, Boromir spoke. "If we go your way, it will take months, and we will miss the council, which you undoubtedly heard about while you were eavesdropping on private conversations."

Ava rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the last part of this statement. "Maybe, but if we go _your_ way, we will get slaughtered by Uruk hai! Don't tell me you don't know of the trouble that's been going on over there, it's been happening for several years now!"

"Well _maybe_-" Said Boromir, mocking the way Ava had said it before. "But your way is no less dangerous than mine! The people that live down there," he said, indicating to the south of the White Mountains, "Are evil!"

"Are _Elves_!"Said Ava, correcting him.

"Indeed," he went on, "But what of the people living in the caves and holes along the very mountain side, hm? They are evil barbarians-don't give me that about the elves attempts to educate them, they abandoned that notion long ago when one of their number were brutally killed _and eaten_!"

Ava opened her mouth again to respond, but Boromir cut her off.

"And if we go south any further, skirting around, avoiding the side, then the journey will take a ridiculously long amount of time, and by the time we get there, everybody who showed up for the wretched council will be gone, and we will have to make an equally dangerous journey back, empty handed." To this, Ava's brow lifted, and the manner in which she looked at him turned a bit suspicious.

"Boromir, what do you plan to do with this ring-" (even mentioning it aloud sent a shiver of foreboding down her spine) "If you ever get the chance to decide its fate." She asked this quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I would take it to Gondor." At her incredulous look, he revised his answer. "To my father." She nodded, putting her hand back in her lap.

"It just doesn't seem the right thing to do, you know?"

Boromir nodded, thinking. Ava patted him on the shoulder as she stood up. She looked around and yawned, noticing it was nightfall. "We can go your way. Just, let's avoid Isenguard, yeah?"

He smiled and nodded, Ava moved to set up the sleeping bags in a place where the rocks and sticks wouldn't be too bad.


	8. Chapter 7, Last Looks

Man, I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just, life…and exams, and friends who you find out aren't really your friends…and finding out your crushing on your ex…-.- ahem. Anywho don't kill me for the too little too late chapter. I'll be updating again as soon as I can, I promise. *crosses heart*

The next day they set out, skirting the mountains along Minas Tirith to the north.

At about three o'clock, Ava pulled her horse to a stop and looked back, a very solemn look on her face.

"What is it?" Boromir pulled back and asked.

"There it is." Said Ava, pointing back at Minas Tirith. Barely visible against the line of the mountains, it was glowing, almost blinding in the bright of early after-noon.

Boromir smiled fondly and his chest swelled with pride at the glorious sight.

"So beautiful. So magnificent. But, what if we never come back? What if," And she turned to Boromir, a frightened look in her eyes, "What if this is the last we ever see of her? Of our home?"

Boromir frowned, and looked back a long moment, before turning back to his companion. "Then we will have had an amazing last look. One that could never be forgotten." The two stared back at their home city again, trying to capture this vision, to be held in their memories forever, before turning and riding away in silence, at peace with their departure.

Their journey flew by swiftly, they rode like the very wind itself, by day and by night, and were soon well into Rohan, far away from their home in Gondor. One day, Boromir slowed his horse. Ava turned round and called

"What are you doing? Hurry up, man!" Boromir rolled his eyes and caught up to her, but grabbed her reigns before she could continue ahead.

"Let's stop by Edoras."

Ava looked at him in confusion. "Edoras? The capital of Rohan? Why?"

"To keep in good terms with Théoden's people. It's always a good idea to visit every once in a while to keep things relaxed. Plus," said he, "It may be wise to renew our food supply and maybe acquire swifter steeds."

Ava looked at him with narrowed eyes. "We are just fine on food, and I don't know about your chubby ox, but I am perfectly content, and fast, thank you very much, on Ronarry. Personally," she said, her tone taking on a sly edge, "I think you just wish to see the lady Éowyn." Boromir shifted uncomfortably, but did not attempt to lie to his closest friend.

"That may be an incentive, but a small one. Now, l think, to the north!" And the two rode again.


End file.
